


【授权翻译】Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)

by 384winterdumplings, the1stfallenangel



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff attempt, Happy TJ, M/M, accident at first but kept it because why the fuck not, may have put Chris Evans in here accidently, probably sucks, yOkay maybe not, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384winterdumplings/pseuds/384winterdumplings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当我听到384希望TJ现在过得幸福后，我想我得写点什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336564) by [the1stfallenangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel). 



> Dear the1stfallenangel,  
> Hello! I appreciate your article Where TJ is now (or in a couple years) very much! I really like TJ and I hope he can have his own happiness! I would be very grateful if you could allow me to translate it into Chinese ,so that more Chinese fans can enjoy it.  
> I am looking forward to your reply at your early convenience.  
> Thank you very much in advance.  
> Reply:  
> Sure just please don't for free to give credit for the original  
> 第一次翻译，哪里不足请指正~英语渣，作者写的很棒很温馨，哪里奇怪一定都是我的错。感谢亲爱的华华的修改帮助W

我一下车就打起了哆嗦，一路小跑到我家的小木屋，打开了门冲了进去，猛地关上它以免寒气尾随而至。我向双手哈了几口气努力让它暖和点。当Anne从屋角过来时我抬起了头——她给了我一个温暖的微笑，然后伸出手拥抱了我。  
“你成功了哦。”我也拥抱住她，尽我所能不要压到她，以及她隆起的肚子， “我侄子在干嘛？”我笑着伸出手轻轻放在她的肚子上。Anne拍了一下我的手：“他很好啊，”又满不在乎地翻了个白眼 ，“我也挺好，但你的好兄弟随着预产期临近可是越来越怪异了。”我畏缩了一下，耸耸肩：“你准备怎么办？想让我和他谈谈么？” “你或你爸爸都可以啊。” “没问题，我会和他谈谈告诉他放松点，”我脱下大衣和围巾，甩下那双华而不实的鞋子。  
“我们该去厨房了，”她说着一步一晃地走了。我笑了起来，跟着她去了厨房。在厨房里，我下意识迅速地向四周看了看，如愿看到了我的小宝贝。  
“PAPA！”我四岁的小女儿从她所坐的桌子上冲了过来。我顺势接住她，以便她能紧紧抱住我的脖子。我拍着她的背，笑容更大了。我看向桌子的那一侧，就在那我的丈夫刚刚正和Margret装饰他们的姜饼屋。  
“嗨小公主，”她扭动着想要离开，我又亲了一下她的脑门使她咯咯笑了出来。“你和Daddy正干什么呢？”她从我怀里跳了下去，把我拉向他们的姜饼屋，以展示给我刚刚她和Chris在干嘛。我看看我笑的一脸灿烂的丈夫——当他听着他的女儿说话时，他温柔的蓝眼睛简直闪闪发光。我笑着看着他，把我的手和他的紧紧相握。  
“Papa!”Margret有些不满地喊道  
“抱歉宝贝，我在听呢，”我亲了亲她的太阳穴，她就又继续她的工作了，而我则帮她在小屋上装饰糖霜，希望让小屋看起来银装素裹。  
“夜店的事怎么样？”Anne递给我一杯咖啡，又坐回Douglas身边。  
“挺好的。新服务生不如我们其他的伙计们好。我想我有点偏爱他，”我笑着看向Chris。在我和我的毒品们说拜拜，Anne 和Douglas的婚礼后一个月，我在夜店遇到了Chris。他身材高挑，金发碧眼，有一身流畅漂亮的肌肉，还拥有简直能杀死人的微笑。但真正吸引我的注意的当然不限于此。当一个混蛋企图给一个女孩下药，我接到消息后正火急火燎地往那里赶时，Chris将加了料的酒和那混蛋的那杯巧妙地掉了包。当我赶到吧台时那个混蛋刚刚跑掉，而Chris只是没心没肺地傻笑。他得到我给他的升职，我得到他给我的电话号码。两年后我们结婚了。几个月后，在我们的女儿降生前一周，我的祖母去世了。之前我们一直没想好给我们的小宝贝取什么名字，直到那时我们意识到以我祖母的名字为她命名十分合适。“还是有一些青少年想趁我不在的时候偷偷搞进来点海洛因。”我摇摇头把自己从回忆中拉回来，捏了捏鼻梁。Chris又在我的手背上磨蹭他的拇指了。“幸运的是他们没能成功。我们的保安甚至叫来了他们的父母。”Douglas笑了。“你呢，弟弟？”  
“哦我只是努力不要让妈妈和俄罗斯大使之间发生什么国际纠纷，”我翻了个白眼，好吧那家伙已经烦了妈妈好几次了。  
“妈妈的第二任期几乎搞出个甚至无法录入官方档案的国际大新闻”我又按照Margret的指示把糖霜继续装饰在小屋上。  
“只是第二任期的第二年，TJ.”Douglas把他的咖啡放在桌子上，“麻烦真是没头儿了。”  
“哦是啊。时间过得太快了，感觉起来就好像昨天我和Chris还在等着我们这个小宝贝降生呢。”  
“Papa.”我低下头，发现她正举着一片薄荷。我微笑着继续把糖霜撒在上面。她看起来很像Chris,但也有她妈妈的棕色大眼睛。她把那片薄荷戳到小屋上，然后抬头笑着看着我和Chris。当Chris告诉她她的作品有多么漂亮时，我亲了亲她的额头。  
“麻烦告诉我，我闻到的真的是咖啡的味道？”我妈妈走了进来，爸爸紧随其后。  
“奶奶！爷爷！”Margret跳下我的膝盖冲到我爸爸的怀里，紧紧抱住他。  
“你好哇小甜豆！”他笑着说。接着轮到我妈妈拥抱她了。我微笑着看着我的宝贝沉迷于我妈妈开始说的关于交通驾驶的新闻轶事之中。我爸爸朝我们点点头，随我妈妈一起坐到桌前。而当Chris开始抱怨那个在路上差点压到他们的大钻机时我意识到他也加入了谈话。一小时后开饭了，我坐在Margret身边，以便当我们谈论政治时我能给她切食物。我们讨论了关于枪支条例，以及我们究竟应该怎么做。我甚至坦白了我近来有些紧张不安，不得不大力加强安全防御。夜店因此得到了足够的收益，而LGBT群体也似乎因为额外的保密服务看起来卸下来一些紧张焦虑。Chris同样在这个话题中加入了自己的看法。然后，谢天谢地，当我妈妈问起Margret她的幼儿园生活，这场餐桌谈话终于轻松了些。  
“很棒很有趣！”她笑着说。Chris以眼神表达他的不赞同，我同样皱了皱眉。  
“你不想告诉Papa你今天做了什么吗？”  
“我今天去滑冰了！”她兴高采烈地说。  
“真的！”我微笑着把胳膊搭上桌子，准备好听更多。  
“另一件事亲爱的，”我继续皱眉看着我的丈夫，又看看Margret。Margret抬起头望着天花板想了想。  
“我交了个朋友！”好吧她又兴高采烈起来了。  
Chris无奈望天：“她今天在滑冰时推倒了另一个小朋友。”  
我严肃地看着Margret问：“你为什么要去推人家？”Margret皱起眉头似乎准备假装掉几滴眼泪，她知道我可能会对她生气。  
“他那时正在嘲笑挖苦，”她抽了抽鼻子。  
“对你？”我摸摸她的头问。  
“对一个有两个妈咪的男孩，”我看看Chris，他给我一个半心半意的疑惑表情。Chris对她完全生不起来气，但也别指着他能做个好榜样。  
“无论如何你不应该推别人，亲爱的，”我告诉她。她又抽了抽鼻子。我对自己无奈翻了个白眼“所以你的新朋友有两个妈咪？”我问。她点了点头，破涕为笑。“我说我有两个爹地，他觉得这超酷！”我笑了，她又继续讲她的新朋友Elliot。到晚餐结束时Margret已经哈欠连连，不停揉眼睛。  
“好了，是时候睡觉了小公主，”我摸着她的头对她说。“是的Papa.”我随即抱起了她。  
“我随后就来。”Chris说。我笑了，在他的唇角快速地吻了一下，然后把我们的女儿抱到她的房间，为她换下她粉色的小公主裙，帮她迅速洗了个澡，又为她穿上一套小公主睡衣。当Chris驻足在门口望向我们，我正在给小宝贝编好她的辫子。当我终于收拾好，我给他一个快速的微笑。Chris抓着一本《极地特快》（注），我们俩一人一边躺在床上为她读故事。像往常一样，Chris负责读故事的主要部分，我则承担了那些滑稽的配音环节。Margie很快进入梦乡，我们轮流亲了亲她的额头，打开了小夜灯后离开了房间，只给门留下了一道缝隙。现在每个人都已经待在起居室聊天了。Anne正把脚搭在Douglas身上，妈妈和爸爸待在他们通常的位置谈论政治。Chris把自己整个人扔进一把躺椅，顺手把我拉进怀里（我抗议了！）。他用他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着我的脖子，发出一声满足的叹息。我不禁笑出来，低头吻上他的嘴唇。Chris总是为他不时爆发他的“蜜月期综合征”所困扰，我倒是全无问题。当我们开始第一次约会，我一度很担心这又会成为小报的谈资。但之后我意识到，好吧，管它呢，就是他了，我爱他。  
“她已经睡了？”我妈妈问。我反射性地想坐好，但Chris又把我揽了过去，继续磨蹭我的脖子。  
“是啊她今天累极了。”我说。  
“她可是过了充实得要命的一天！”Chris补充。接着大家又谈论起了政治，Chris在到处插科打诨，但他的主要任务还是黏在我身上。我已经在城里呆了一周，我想他和我们的女儿对我的想念超出我的预计,而Chris对此也深表同意。很快Anne对每个人道晚安，接着是Chris,最终这次谈话结束了，每个人都离开去睡觉。我轻声走到卧室去刷牙。上床之前我从我和我丈夫的卧室路过Dougie和Anne的卧室去看看我的小宝贝，我只把门打开了一点点，发现她正抱着我的祖母生前就准备好给她的泰迪熊，枕着胳膊酣睡。我笑着倚着门看着我的小公主。  
“你爸爸和我也曾这样看着睡着的你和Douglas.”我笑得更开心了，转头看着我妈妈。她已经换好睡衣，也正静静地看着熟睡的Margie。我轻轻叹了口气又看向我的女儿，感到一股无法言喻的沉重情感堆积在胸口。  
“谢谢。”我柔声说。  
“为了什么？”我妈妈困惑地看着我。我对她苦笑一下，又看着我的小天使。  
“为了在2011年救了我，”我告诉她，“你本不应救那时的那个混蛋的，”我清了清嗓子，“但我真的感谢你。如果你当时没有，我就不可能遇到Chris,更不可能拥有Margie,”我感到眼泪汹涌而出，“我也很抱歉。看到这样的她我甚至不能忍受曾经那样的我，”  
“哦，甜心，”当我努力憋住哭声，我妈妈抱住了我。“我很高兴，因为你最终得到了你的幸福。”  
“我也是，妈妈。”  
“Papa?”我赶紧从妈妈的怀里站好，看到我的宝贝醒了。我努力调动一点笑容进入她的卧室，把毯子拉到她的下巴。  
“快接着睡吧小公主，要不然两天后圣诞老人可就不来了。”她迷迷糊糊地点点头，又昏昏欲睡。  
“我爱你Papa.”  
我亲了亲她的额头，笑着说：“我也爱你呀，小公主。”

注：  
The Polar Express：极地特快，作者克里斯·范·艾尔斯伯格。一本经典的图画书，曾经获得1986年凯迪克金奖。关于孩子和圣诞。


End file.
